bOO
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Koro Sensei merasa dirinya telah dikutuk oleh buku horror yang ia baca. Apapun yang ia lakukan, penampakan-penampakan mengerikan terus saja terjadi! Namun...demi murid-murid 3-E, ia harus kuat! #AnsatsuHalloweenParty Dan selamat hari Oeang /eh


**bOO  
** _7 Oktober 2015_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Hanya dedaunan termuda yang masih sanggup bertahan di ujung ranting-rating pohon. Saudara-saudaranya telah jatuh, dikumpulkan dengan garpu besar menjadi bukit kecil dan dibakar. Koro Sensei duduk di kotak pasir, membaca buku, sementara murid-muridnya berlarian membersihkan dedaunan itu.

Okano berhenti, terengah, lalu dengan sebal menatap gurita kuning itu. "Sensei!"

"E-EH!?" Koro Sensei terlonjak, lalu menatap Okano dengan kaget. "A-Ada apa, Okano-san?"

"Kalau Sensei bisa duduk-duduk baca buku, bagaimana kalau membantu kami membersihkan lapangan ini? Kita tidak akan selesai kalau daun-daun dari hutan terus tertiup ke sini, jadi paling tidak kalau sudah terkumpul semuanya…"

"Sensei…sedang membaca buku…yang sangat jahat…" sekarang Koro Sensei sedang berdiri dekat di hadapan Okano, membawa-bawa bukunya. "Sensei tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikannya…tapi Sensei tidak bisa berhenti membacanya…jahat sekali…huhuhu…"

"BOO!"

"KHEEEH!" Koro Sensei lepas landas seketika, menjatuhkan bukunya. Okano menoleh melihat Karma yang tergelak setelah mengagetkan guru mereka ke angkasa.

"Apa seseram itu sih, sampai terbang segala," Karma terkekeh dan memungut buku itu dari tumpukan dedaunan yang baru dikumpulkan Okano. "Oh, _The Exorcist_ …Hah, begini saja…"

"Yah, itu normal kalau _kau_ yang bilang, Karma," Hazama berkomentar, membantu Okano menyapukan timbunan dedaunannya ke timbunan yang lebih besar. "Kalau Gurita se-Ayam guru kita jelas beda level,"

"Hei, kalian, berhenti bicara dan cepat bakar timbunan itu sebelum tertiup angin," ujar Kataoka dari seberang lapangan. "Karma, kembalikan buku itu ke meja Koro Sensei—MAEHARA! JANGAN DUDUK-DUDUK DI SITU!"

Okano menghela napas sebal dan mengikuti Kataoka untuk memarahi Maehara. Sewaktu Karma akan memasuki gedung kelas, Koro Sensei sudah kembali dan menyambar buku itu dari Karma.

"Masih mau membacanya?"

"Sensei akan membuangnya ke Laut Pasifik! Sensei tidak tahan lagi, buku ini _jahaaaat_!" dengan begitu, bagai membawa sesuatu yang menjijikkan, Koro Sensei lepas landas lagi bersama bukunya. Karma mengangkat bahu, tetap saja memasuki kelas mumpung Kataoka tidak melihatnya.

"Karma-kun,"

Karma terlonjak kaget dan melihat Nagisa sudah menangkap ujung cardigan hitamnya, memasang wajah 'aku-tahu-apa-yang-kau-pikirkan'.

"Jangan kabur."

"Haah~ Padahal sedikit lagi aku lolos…"

~.X.~

Keesokan harinya, Koro Sensei kembali dari Pegunungan Alpen setelah muntah-muntah dalam usahanya bermain ski ("Aku harusnya mencoba papan luncur saja…uhuhuhuhu…"). Hari masih terlalu muda, tapi gurita kuning itu melihat seorang muridnya sedang berjalan ke sekolah. Kelihatannya seperti Itona.

"Itona-kun! Kau pagi sekali—apa yang kau rencanakan hari ini untuk membunuhku? Nururuhuhuhu…"

Muridnya berhenti saat Koro Sensei melesat ke belakangnya.

Lalu, perlahan sekali, Itona menoleh padanya. Menunjukkan sesuatu yang tak biasa, menghapus jejak senyum yang sempat terpatri di wajah sang guru.

Dengan biji mata yang bergerak liar ke berbagai arah.

Dan berjumlah puluhan, menghiasi wajahnya.

"K…Khh…" Koro Sensei hanya bisa menatap.

Wajah itu memutar ke depan.

Lalu, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa…

Masuk ke bangunan kelas...

~.X.~

Tidak mungkin ia membatalkan sekolah karena ini. Koro Sensei memikirkan bahwa apapun yang terjadi, ia harus tetap mengajar. Dan jika…makhluk apapun yang ia lihat itu…mengganggu...Koro Sensei akan menyingkirkannya. Mungkin saja itu Itona. Mungkin ini lelucon. Ya. Mereka sedang menakut-nakutinya, dasar bocah-bocah gila itu.

"Kaliaaaaan! Nyuuuaaah berusaha menakut-nakutiku ya!?" Koro Sensei melesat masuk ke kelasnya.

Yang kosong.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di situ. Ia tahu. Tidak ada Itona. Tidak ada.

Tapi ada sesuatu di situ yang tidak seharusnya ada.

Koro Sensei membeku di pintu. Memucat.

Di mejanya.

Basah.

Menetes jatuh dari mejanya.

Buku yang basah kuyub.

Seakan sudah dibenamkan ke dasar laut.

Bau asin lautan.

 _The Exorcist_.

~.X.~

Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti bohong. Tidak mungkin.

Koro Sensei mengawasi api yang membakar buku itu, menusuk-nusuknya dengan ranting, memastikan buku itu hangus menjadi debu menggunakan api mesin dari roket bom yang ia curi dari Kementerian Pertahanan Jepang.

"Nuruhuhuhu…d-dengan begini…kau tidak bisa menghantuiku lagi!"

"Sensei!"

"GYEEEH!?" Koro Sensei menoleh mendapati Sugino dan Nagisa yang memang sering datang pagi. "O-Oohh, Nagisa-kun! Sugino-kun! Selamat pagi~"

"Sensei, sedang bakar apa?" Tanya Sugino, mendekati api untuk melihat dengan jelas.

"Ubi! S-Sensei sedang bakar ubi!" gurita itu tahu-tahu sudah membagi-bagikan ubi dan melemparkan setumpukkan ubi ke dalam api.

"Ubi!?" tiba-tiba ketua kelas mereka sudah datang, muncul di sebelah Nagisa. "Ubi yang mahal itu!? Kalian memakannya begitu saja!?" Isogai tampak hampir menangis.

"I-Isogai…Ini kau boleh ambil punyaku," Nagisa tertawa gugup dan menyerahkan ubinya yang masih mentah pada Isogai.

"Oh…Terima kasih, Nagisa," si tampan berpucuk itu langsung cerah wajahnya, tersenyum memandangi ubi gunung pemberian Nagisa. Meski pun begitu, ia masih saja melirik ubi bakar yang ditumpuk Koro Sensei. "Sensei, kenapa tiba-tiba membakar ubi…? Dan, boleh aku bawa beberapa untuk makanan di rumah?"

"Isogai-kun, 'beberapa' katamu, tapi kenapa mengeluarkan karung…"

"Nuruhuhuhu~ Sensei sedang ingin makan ubi, tidak ada lagi alasannya. Ah, lihat—anak-anak! Semuanya, kemarilah, Sensei bakar ubi gunung!" seru Koro Sensei ceria, melambai-lambaikan tentakelnya saat melihat lebih banyak murid datang.

"Waah~ Ubi bakaar!"

Tentu saja, saat Koro Sensei terharu melihat wajah berseri-seri para muridnya yang berlarian ke arahnya, momen itu lenyap seketika saat Hayami menembakkan peluru anti-sensei. Pagi itu dimulai dengan pertarungan singkat dan sia-sia di lapangan sekolah, dihangatkan oleh api unggun—yang dijaga oleh Isogai yang sangat peduli dengan kelangsungan ubi gunung yang mahal itu.

~.X.~

Sebelum kelas pertamanya dimulai, Sensei hanya butuh kurang dari satu detik untuk mengambil buku-bukunya dari ruang guru. Namun ia berhenti melesat melihat Hazama berdiri di tengah koridor, memunggunginya.

"Hazama-san, kau harusnya sudah masuk ke kelas! Sedang apa di situ?"

"Sensei…" Hazama menoleh.

Koro Sensei menjatuhkan buku-bukunya.

Selongsong kosong rongga mata Hazama meneteskan merah.

Hazama terisak, menangis darah.

"Sensei…di mata mataku…?"

"H-H-Ha—Ha…" Koro Sensei gemetar dari ujung muskus sampai ujung tentakel, hanya bisa menonton bagaimana Hazama terisak dan mengusap darah matanya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "A…Aku…"

"Sensei…" Hazama terisak lagi. "Tolong aku…di mana…mataku…?"

Koro Sensei bergerak mundur dan berbalik. "T-Tenang saja…S-Sensei…a-a-a-akan mencarinya…"

"Mencari apa, Sensei? Apa tidak masuk kelas? Sudah telat satu menit," ujar Hazama, menggeser pintu kelas. Koro Sensei menoleh menatap muridnya itu, yang wajahnya sesuram biasanya, meskipun bersih dan dengan bola mata terpasang.

"A-Ah…benar!" Koro Sensei melesat masuk dan siap di balik podium. Murid-muridnya sudah duduk rapi, di bangku masing-masing. "Isogai-kun, silakan siapkan kelas,"

"Berdiri!" seru Isogai, dan semua teman-temannya serentak berdiri. Saat ketua kelas menyerukan untuk membungkuk, semuanya membungkuk tidak beraturan. Koro Sensei tersenyum, berusaha tetap tenang.

Lalu…

Saat semua muridnya mengangkat wajah mereka dan mengucapkan salam…

Wajah mereka tidak ada.

"H…Ha….HHAAA…"

Wajah mereka rata.

"HAA….H-HHH…" Koro Sensei membungkuk, membantingkan kepalanya ke podium, tidak bisa menerima apa yang dilihat oleh matanya.

"Sensei,"

"A-AH!?" Koro Sensei melompat mundur melihat Kataoka sudah maju, memandanginya dengan wajah cemas. Semua muridnya…memiliki wajah.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"T-Tidak apa-apa…tidak apa-apa…n-nurfufufu…" ia tertawa dan merapikan dirinya, sebelum menyapu kelas dengan tatapannya. Bagus, semuanya punya wajah. "Selamat pagi, semuanya,"

"Selamat pagi…" sahut murid-muridnya, beberapa mulai mengeluarkan buku.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan melanjutkan matriks…Kita akan masuk bagian _transposisi_ ," Sensei berkata, secepat kilat menggambarkan contoh-contoh transposisi setelah mengambil satu buku referensi. "Siapa yang mau maju? Ah, bagaimana kalau kau, Yoshida-kun? Sementara itu Sensei akan mengabsen kalian,"

"Aahh…sial," geram Yoshida, lalu dengan berat hati maju ke depan kelas. "Sensei, aku belum bisa," ujarnya malas, memasukkan kedua tangan di kantong. Koro Sensei menggeleng tidak setuju, menyerahkan bukunya pada Yoshida, memegang daftar absen.

"Nuruhuhuhu, Yoshida-kun, justru karena kau tidak bisa aku menyuruhmu maju. Jadi, coba perhatikan contoh yang ada di buku itu,"

Yoshida menghela napas dan memandang buku di tangannya.

Koro Sensei tercekat.

Buku itu hangus.

Sisi halamannya tampak bekas terbakar.

Buku yang baru pagi ini ia bakar sampai menjadi debu.

Seakan menyatu kembali.

Judulnya berkilat.

Seakan mengutuknya.

 _The Exorcist_.

"Boo."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

~.X.~

"Ugh, kukira dia akan pingsan, ternyata Koro Sensei malah terbang," Karma menghela napas kecewa, memandangi jendela di mana Koro Sensei lepas landas dengan mucus sepucat kertas setelah ia membisikkan 'boo' di belakang gurita itu. Ia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, lalu menoleh pada Sugaya. "Tapi topeng-topeng muka rata buatanmu memang keren, Sugaya,"

"Ya, tapi semalaman membuatnya…aku agak kecewa dia tidak pingsan dan kita tidak bisa membunuhnya. Pokoknya kalian harus mengerjakan PR-ku selama seminggu untuk topeng-topeng itu," ujar Sugaya malas, melipat tangannya di belakang kepala. "Ah, kecuali Hazama. Kasihan dia, kalian memaksanya meneror Sensei seperti itu—dia harus latihan berkali-kali untuk melepas make-up itu dalam lima detik,"

"Aku tidak merasa dipaksa," Hazama mengangkat bahu, "Tapi aku juga tidak mau mengerjakan PR-mu, jadi terima kasih,"

"Aku cukup menyukai mempelajari teknik pengaturan cahaya kelas dan menaik-turunkan suhu ruangan," ujar Ritsu riang, meredup-terangkan ruangan. "Mungkin akan lebih luar biasa kalau aku menurunkan suhu ruangan sampai berkabut?"

"Jangan, terima kasih," Mimura tertawa gugup, menggeleng pada Ritsu di sudut ruangan. "Ah, kau sudah rekam semuanya, kan? Kita bisa memasukkan videonya ke dokumenter memalukan guru kita, nantinya,"

"Ahh, kapan lagi ya kita bisa membunuhnya habis-habisan seperti saat di Okinawa itu…" Okajima menghela napas, mengangguk-angguk nostalgik. "Memang rencana kali ini mengasikkan, tapi entah kenapa tidak terlalu…besar kemungkinannya."

"Coba bilang lagi sambil membandingkan semua ini dengan idemu memancing Sensei dengan majalah porno," ujar Kurahashi polos dan menohok.

"Ya, tapi luar biasa sekali ide kita kali ini…Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa pingsan," Maehara menghela napas. "Aku sendiri sudah mau pingsan saat melihat dari jendela; Hazama bola matanya hilang, menangis darah…"

POP!

"Aku sudah mengirimkannya padamu jika mau lihat lagi. Sepuluh kali, untuk jaga-jaga." ujar Okano sadis, dan sekarang Maehara mematung, berusaha memikirkan cara bagaimana menghapus gambar Hazama super seram dari ponselnya tanpa harus melihat apapun.

"Yah, tapi aku masih tidak percaya, Karma-kun membeli dua buku yang sama dan membenamkannya ke laut, satunya dibakar," Nagisa tampak lesu memikirkan betapa ekstrimnya Karma soal menjahili orang (memilih gurita yang paling bagus untuk mengancam misalnya).

"Ah, aku tidak benar-benar ke laut. Akuarium di rumahku kebetulan berisi hewan-hewan laut dari Lautan Pasifik,"

"Bukan, maksudku bukunya… _bukunya_ kau beli dengan _uang_ ,"

"Itu namanya investasi, Nagisa-kun,"

"Investasi _gatot_ ,"

"Tutup mulut, Terasaka."

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas yang belakang berderit terbuka, dan wajah merah marah Koro Sensei tampak dari celah selebar lima senti.

"H-Hooo…jadi kalian berusaha membunuhku dengan…dengan cara… _sekeji itu_ , hooo…?"

 _Nggak sekeji saat membunuhmu di pantai, kok._

"H-Hah! Kalian kalah! Sensei tidak bisa pingsan, nuruhuhuhuhu! Sebagai hukumannya, kalian harus mengerjakan semua soal matriks yang kubuat!"

Tahu-tahu, di atas bangku semua muridnya ada segulungan perkamen. Nakamura menjerit horror ketika perkamen itu dibuka dan saking panjangnya sampai menggelinding bagai tisu toilet gulung.

"Banyak banget!" protes si pirang.

"Ini _baru keji_!" keluh Sugino lesu.

"Penindasan!" seru Kayano.

"Tidak berperikemuridan!" Kurahashi ambil suara.

"Nggak mau tahu, pokoknya Sensei menghukum kalian—meskipun usaha kalian yang kreatif ini Sensei apresiasi," gurita itu kembali kuning saat muncul di podium, "Kalian semua menunjukkan kekompakkan dan dedikasi yang tinggi, melakukan yang terbaik meskipun tidak ada yang menjamin hasil kerja kalian—itu adalah semangat membunuh yang sangat bagus, anak-anak!"

Mau tidak mau, murid-muridnya juga tersenyum dipuji seperti ini.

"Apalagi Itona-kun! Kalian sampai membuatnya bangun subuh untuk menakut-nakuti Sensei seperti itu…semangat kalian membuat Sensei terharu huhuhuhu…" Koro Sensei, mengusap air matanya.

…

"Itona?" beberapa murid saling pandang.

Isogai mengancungkan tangan.

"Sensei, mungkin belum tahu karena belum sempat mengabsen, tapi Itona-kun tidak masuk hari ini karena flu."

Memang, bangku Itona kosong.

Seketika, kelas senyap.

Tiba-tiba…

"Ah," Hazama mengangguk, "Kalau arwah gentayangan yang berambut putih bermata banyak, dia memang selalu ke sekolah ini tiap subuh."

Koro Sensei membeku. Sapu tangannya jatuh.

Rahang teman-teman Hazama pun jatuh.

Hari itu, tidak hanya sang gurita ayam yang merasakan mencelos di hati.

Angin dingin meniup bangunan reyot kelas kancrit SMP Kunugigaoka.

* * *

 **End…?**

 **Halo~ Saya datang meramaikan Hallowe'en :DD  
Kiraracchi emang soulmate ku deh saya cinta *heart**

 **Happy Hallowe'en~**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ubi**


End file.
